Lyle Andercres
''"Aha! No one can withstand the magnanimous Great One, Lyle Andercres!" ''-Lyle, believing he has subdued a conflict using just his charisma. General Info Lyle is a self-absorbed, naive young upstart with a heart of gold. He is a prominent believer of how everyone, regardless of how evil they are, has at least some inherent good in them. He dreams of becoming a famous Paladin of the Order, though he is so sheltered from the world that he does not know what that duty entails. In fact, the few times he has seen a Mamono, he mistook them for people wearing extravagent and elaborate costumes. Lyle still believes that Monsters still resemble their old, murderous forms from before the newest Demon Lord usurped the throne. History Before becoming a rookie adventurer, Lyle lived a peaceful life with his brother, Antoine. Their parents either died or were abducted by Mamono, though Lyle wasn't sure which to believe, since Antoine would tell him that both of them happened. Antoine practically spoiled the hell out of Lyle, subliminally working towards giving him what ever he wanted while making it seem like he hadn't had a hand in it at all. Despite all this, Lyle loved his brother dearly, and vice versa, though Lyle loathed his brother's habit for bad jokes. One day though, Antoine came to Lyle with some shocking news: he had found a monster girl, and had already been husbanded by her (Antoine commenting that he felt rather indifferent to the decision,) and that he and his Dragon wife were going to live together in Demon Realm territory.. that was what actually happened. What Antoine told Lyle was that he and his "cosplayer girlfriend" were going on a quest through the Demon Realm to defeat the Demon Lord and save humanity. Lyle believed every word of it, and wished them luck on their journey. Antoine and his Dragon wife, Melinse, both still write him letters, and Lyle writes back each time. In his letters, he describes to them both how he will join the Order and learn to fight, before coming to join them on their quest. Despite his many applications, he was never accepted into the Order on account of "being too naive and innocent," along with breaking into various Order sites at illegal hours and begging those in charge to let him in. In spite of all that, he hasn't given up on his blind dreams. More than anything, he seems the most determined to see his brother and Melinse again... Personality Lyle has a highly friendly demeanor, though he is largely ego-maniacal; believing himself capable of accomplishing anything, no matter how far-fetched it is. He is largely ignorant of the world, seemingly unaware that monsters are all seductive women, now. In truth, he has seen Mamono before, but like with his sister-in-law Melinse, Lyle mistook them all for cosplayers. While it is elementary to get Lyle riled up and angry, it actually takes quite a lot to make Lyle sad. He has such high spirits and belief in others' good hearts.. as though the world around him was his own, happy imagination. Aside from that, Lyle has high determination, and puts excessive effort to the point of overdoing it in just about everything he sets out to accomplish; whether it be trying to join the Order, or learning how to cook. Armaments (Weapons, Armor, Magic) Lyle carries with him, the self-dubbed "Divine Sword of Heroism." It is a legitimate metal sword Lyle has had since he was a child. Unbeknownst to him, Antoine dulled the edges around it so that he wouldn't hurt himself with it. He has kept this sword beautiful and shining for years, and has not switched to a new weapon; believing that his sword has a unique power. Lyle's stylistic heavy armor is one of his most noticeable pieces of apparel. In fact, it is his only apparel. He calls it the "Holy Armor of the Luminous." It is made of hard plastic weaved into silk attire. Lyle and Antoine made it together for a costume party, and since that day, Lyle has refused to take it off except to relieve himself or wash it. While the gold crosses did not originally come with the costume Lyle and Antoine made, Melinse mailed them to Lyle in one of her letters, requesting that he weave them into the armor. He did so, and now has a higher burning determination to never wear anything else. While plastic armor sounds relatively useless, Antoine and other mages (at Antoine's request) blessed the armor with various enchantments to keep Lyle's spirit energy high, believing that Mamono would have a harder time taking advantage of him. The plastic is also so insanely thick that it almost rivals the weight of metal armor, and most swords could not reach Lyle's flesh since there was too much plastic to cut through. While he has a hard time using it, Lyle is actually capable of wielding divine magic. The only thing Lyle can do with it without difficulty is heal minor wounds. If Lyle tries for something greater, the holy magic is liable to come out differently, or explode in his face. Strange feats... Contrary to his frail brother, Lyle is, without a doubt, an absolute tank. It is relatively difficult to inflict pain upon the boy, and even losing entire limbs is seen as an inconvenience to him. While most of this intense durability has to do with Lyle's anatomy, another part of it comes from Antoine's enchantments to Lyle's equipment; which prevent him from feeling too much pain, and accelerates his healing progression absurdly. In Lyle's own words, people simply do not "try to kill him hard enough." Furthermore, there lies in Lyle an ability he is not aware of. He actually shares his brother Antoine's abilities as well, but if he knows this, he does not use them. If he realizes that his brother Antoine was killed, these powers will inevitably awaken, as Lyle will come to greatly resent the one that murdered his brother; and seek out revenge with his full power unleashed, and with a newly forged killing intent. Category:Characters